creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Firsgate
Firsgate A small company created by John Firsgate in 1982, it had done just 18 movies by 2015 and a few hundred TV Adverts, but by 2050 it was the biggest in the world. It has a HQ in Dereham, with 6 studios in 4 cities: Norwich (1), London (3), Bristol (1) and Glasgow (1) and 16 agencies. It had a total staff of 250, with profit of just £400,000 a year. The CEO of Firsgate was Oliver Firsgate, John Firsgate's Great-grandchild, and was just 25. He earned £27,000 at this time. The Logo of Firsgate is a Black "F" and Black "G", surrounded by a White Circle, the colour shceme was put in place to show that Firsgate is not a Racist group, and was famous for having an equal amount of black and white people. Films that were created by Firsgate Diskworld On the 18th June 2016, Oliver was approached by 2 men, they wished him to make a new film, "The Colour of Magic". However, Oliver spent multiple days thinking as the last one had been a flop. Preparation First he loaned 10 million from a bank, and wrote to a friend, Frank Morgan, to be a screenwriter, and started to create a crew. It took 6 months to receive all the crew and equipment he needed. On the 19th December 2016 he was ready to start the film. Diskworld Series (Movies) # The Colour of Magic (Movie) (2018) # The Light Fantastic (Movie) (2019) # Equal Rites (Movie) (2020) # Mort (Movie) (2020) # Sorcery (Movie) (2021) # Wyrd Sisters (Movie) (2021) # Pyramids (Movie) (2022) # Guards Guards (Movie) (2022) # Eric (Christmas Special) (2022) # Moving Pictures (Movie) (2023) # Reaper Man (Movie) (2023) # Witches Abroad (Movie) (2023) # Small Gods (Movie) (2024) # Lords and Ladies (Movie) (2025) # Men At Arms (Movie) (2025) # Soul Music (Movie) (2025) # Interesting Times (Movie) (2026) # Maskerade (Movie) (2026) # Feet of Clay (Movie) (2026) # Hogfather (Christmas Special) (2026) # Jingo (Movie) (2027) # The Last Continent (Movie) (2027) # Carpe Jugulum (Movie) (2028) # The Fifth Elephant (Movie) (2028) # The Truth (Movie) (2029) # Thief Of Time (Movie) (2029) # The Last Hero (Christmas Special) (2029) # The Amazing Maurice and His Educated Rodents (Movie) (2030) # Night Watch (Movie) (2030) # The Wee Free Men (Movie) (2030) # Monstrous Regiment (Movie) (2031) # A hat full of Sky (Movie) (2031) # Going Postal (Movie) (2032) # Thud (Movie) (2032) # Wintersmith (Movie) (2032) # Making Money (Movie) (2032) # Unseen Academicals (Movie) (2033) # I shall Wear Midnight (Movie) (2033) # Snuff (Movie) (2033) # Raising Steam (Movie) (2034) # The Shepherds Crown (Movie) (2035) League of Extraordinary People This was a film series of Mutants, which broke records and recieved Oscar after Oscar. It is based around a group of Mutants and enhanced humans. Their main opponent is the Mutant Department, and the leader John Sandex. During World War 3 the movies stopped as the industry focused mainly upon movies about the war, seeing as no one had the time to watch entertaining movies. After the war and after the reboot of the industry to ensure its continuality through the film of Death Worm, the series was put back on at the big screen, each movie getting over $1,000,000,000 in box office gross. List of LEP Movies Phase 1: # Telepathnetic: The Start (2022) (1) # LEP: The Spark (2023) (1) # Magnostorm: The Sabatour (2023) (1) # Crystalopholis: The Zoo (2024) (1) # Cannonball: The Avatar (2024) (1) # Gymnast: Agent X (2025) (1) # LEP: Mutant Department (2025) (2) Phase 2: # Freezer: The Morning Frost (2025) (1) # Telepathnetic: A stranger man (2026) (2) # Mystic: The first Mutant (2026) (1) # Energon: CMW (2026) (1) # Electro: Storm (2027) (1) # Mangostorm: Ghosts of the Grave (2027) (2) # Samurai: Death Curse (2027) (1) # Agent Thomas: Kill Order (2028) (1) # Mach: Race against time (2028) (1) # Cannonball: How to Fail (2028) (2) # Crystalopholis: Home Comming (2029) (2) # LEP: Counting down the Clock (2029) (3) Phase 3: # Supernova: Oxygen (2030) (1) # Telephathnetic: All in the Mind (2030) (3) # Gymnast: Last Breath (2030) (2) # Freezer: Deep Cold (2031) (2) # Magnostorm: Magnetic Field (2031) (3) # Mystic: Origin (2032) (2) # Energon: Origin (2032) (2) # Dark Energy (2032) (1) # Vanish: No you see me (2033) (1) # Mach: Marks (2033) (2) # Crysalolophis: Rising Leader (2033) (3) # Cannonball: The Beast Within (2034) (3) # Electro: Nervous System (2034) (2) # Samurai: Life Curse (2034) (2) # Agent Thomas: Loyalties (2035) (2) # Supernova: Heat (2035) (2) # Tsar Bomba: Old Past (2035) (1) # Pneumatic: Pressure (2036) (1) # Animal: Beast Within (2036) (1) # LEP: London's Calling (2037) (4) Phase 4: # Mystic: Demons (2038) (3) # Freezer: Melting (2038) (3) Series: WW3 This was a set of series created to show what the LEP were doing during WW3, it had 8 series, and each series had 20 episodes, it was mainly used to engage the public in pulling together to win the war, and was the main propaganda success of the war. The main idea behind Oliver Firsgate's masterpiece of propaganda was said by him to "keep the moral high, by looking at the bright side of the worst situations." As each episode related to recent events during the war. Pilot Episode: Choose a side (2038) Series one: # Politics # Fireball # Blood-soaked fields # Espionage # Training # Infiltration # Invasion # Blood-red sun # Battillion A # Sea War # Pretend # Total War # Cannon Fire # HMS Mutant # Special Squad # Black Ops # Metal Issues # Mutants on both sides # Civil War # Friends Series two: # Russians of the east # Canada's retreat # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Series 3: Phase 5: # Energon: E=MC Squared (2046) (3) # Dark Energy: Futile (2046) (2) # Electro: Earth (2047) (3) # Samurai: End Curse (2047) (3) # Supernova: Fuel (2047) (3) # Vanish: Now you don't (2048) (2) # Mach: Go (2048) (3) # Agent Thomas: Criminal (2048) (3) # Tsar Bomba: Cryosteel (2049) (2) # Asorbtion: Stand (2049) (1) # Penumatic: Fly Away (2049) (2) # Animal: Beast Outside (2050) (2) # LEP: Endgame Part 1 (2050) (5) # Dark Energy: Goodbye (2050) (3) # Vanish: No Escape Route (2050) (3) # LEP: Endgame Part 2 (2050) (6) # Tsar Bomba: Reconcilliation (2051) (3) # Animal: Cage the Beast (2051) (3) Series: Civil War In this series, the LEP disnitegrate, and a number of them die. Episode: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # James Mo Fa This series set from 1937-2015 about a super spy who was called Jo Ling Mo Fa, but later changed it to James Mo Fa. It was a series of films that started in 2025, and finished in 2100. The same actor, Lin Lee, played him in all 76 Films. Films: # Recruit (2025) Set in 1937 # Killer (2026) Set in 1938 # Cities of Death (2027) set in 1939 # Clearing the Jungle (2028) set in 1940-41 # World Comes crashing down (2028) set in 1944 # New Alliances (2029) set in 1945 # Fire (2030) set in 1945 # Operation Survival ( 2031) set in 1945/46 # Department Firestone (2032) set in 1947 # Vendetta ( 2033) set in 1948 # Korea (2034) set in 1952 # New Lines (2035) set in 1953 # Dissolution (2036) set in 1954 # War Zone (2037) set in 1955 # Work to be Done (2038) set in 1956 # Murder in the Grass (2039) set in 1957 # Lies in the dark ( 2040) set in 1958 # Shock Tactics (2041) set in 1958 # Sabotage (2042) Set in 1959 # Survival (2043) Set in 1960 # Laughing out loud (2044) Set in 1961 # False Information (2045) Set in 1964 # Back in the Frying Pan (2046) Set in 1965 # Reputation (2047) Set in 1966 # Old Friends (2048) Set in 1967 # One Man Army (2049) Set in 1968 # Fire Fire (2050) Set in 1969 # Memories (2051) Set in 1970 # Just War (2052), Set in 1971 # Who Cares (2053), set in 1972 # Blow up (2054), set in 1973 # Sabotage 2 (2055), set in 1974 # Peace (2056), set in 1975 # Home Sweet Home (2057), set in 1976 # Mercenary (2058), set in 1977 # Peace (2059), set in 1978 # Enemies (2060), set in 1979 # Vengeance (2061), set in 1981 # Blood War (2062), set in 1983 # Alone (2063), set in 1984 # Cold War (2064), set in 1985 # Berlin (2065), set in 1986 # Hijack (2066), set in 1987 # Betrayal (2067), set in 1988 # Spies part 1 (2068), set in 1989 # Spies part 2 (2069), set in 1990 # Spies Part 3 (2070), set in 1991 # Old Friends (2071), set in 1992 # 4 Hours (2072), set in 1993 # Anger (2073), set in 1994 # Hit List (2074), set in 1995 # Russian Born (2075), set in 1996 # Dollar (2076), set in 1997 # Hope (2077), set in 1998 # Old Enemies (2078), set in 1999 # Dead Men Tell No Tales (2079), set in 2000 # Fire Island (2080), set in 2001 # Traitor (2081), set in 2002 # No Choice (2082), set in 2003 Death Worm Death Worm was the first movie by Firsgate after World War 3, and was the start of the horror genre within Firsgate. The main idea of the movie was to test the industries popularity after the third world war and almost 7 years of propaganda and factual world war films. The movie proved to be a huge success among viewers, and established the fact that Firsgate was not outdated, and had decades of film making ahead of them. It was also the first film that Damon Firsgate was part of the production for. In the film, a worm is transformed into a monster. Cities of Metal On the 20th of September 2064, Shade Williams daughter of Ryan Williams, approached Damon Firsgate, son of Oliver Firsgate, to make a movie out of her fathers only successful fictional novel Cities of Metal. Damon interested in making a movie out of the successful book, decided that it would be a great boost for the company, and consequently took up her idea. By the 17th of December Firsgate had decided that the overall budget cost for the first movie would be between £300 - 500 million. It was also decided that like the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings that it should be a three parter.